Shorai no Sakka CHAPTER 3
Story So Far Terra and Youko finally met the team and it seems Kotarou is challenging Youko if she can manage to be the strongest one. After they practice , Terra and Youko met the captain named , " Matsukaze Seino ". What's gonna happen next ? The Story Continues CHAPTER 3 " Yes Coach ! " Seino : heh , how was the team been doing , Tsubasa ? Tsubasa : We have two new members , coach ... Terra : hello sir , I-I'm Terra Taiyo ! I had been interested in soccer for almost my whole life ! Youko : .... (w-what the heck..? her whole life ?! She didn't tell me that ... ! ) And I am Youko ...... It's nice to know .... your the ....coach ? Seino-sensei Seino : S-Seino ? who ever told you that's my name ? ** The team looked at Tashiro and Higuchi ** Higuchi : EH !? Gomen ! um....you.... told us it was Seino ... //scratches head// Seino (?) : I was telling a flash back to you guys ... Seino is my sister's name . Youko : no wonder it sounded like a girl's name .. ( even thought you were a girl ) Seino (?) : anyways ... my name is actually Ichiro Matsukaze ... and this time don't forget it ! //smiles// Kotarou : so it's ICHIRO Matsukaze .... Harumi : Ichiro ...reminds me of a video game I used to play when I was still a kid ! hohohoho ~ ! Youko & Rei : ( weirdo and an otaku freak ..) ** Ichiro looked at the whole team and gave a big grin to the team ** Ichiro : okay everyone ! we have an upcoming game next week ! Tsubasa ! I want you to be in charge of the whole team for awhile ! Lin : eh ? where are you going this time coach ? Ichiro : //sigh// it's my nephew's birthday so ... i'll come back in ...2 days Youko : //cough// irresponsible ...//cough// Terra : Y-Youko ! don't say that ! (besides ! He might have a big family ...) Tashiro : will be waiting for you then coach ! //sallutes and smiles// Higuchi : //thumbs up// that's right ! Ichiro : it's good to see you all in a positive mode ! Youko : NOT ME....(NOT IN A MILLION YEARS ...) Rei : THAT GOES FOR ME TOO ..... ( positive people = VERY ANNOYING PEOPLE ) Tomoro : .... ( I may be care for the team but, I AGREE WITH YOUKO AND REI ...) Haruhi : alright then !! everybody get back to work ! ''' '''Everyone : HAI ! ** Everyone went away ** Youko : .... ... Hey Ichiro--I mean ...coach ... (THAT WAS CLOSE ...) Ichiro : //turns to his back// what is it Youko ? Youko : ...how did you even become the coach of Raimon anyways ? Ichiro : ......//evil grin// i'm sorry but that will be hidden as a secret...now good-bye......Youko **Ichiro left leaving Youko wanting to know more of his past. She went back to the team instead.** Kotarou : ..? what's wrong , Youko ? Youko : ......say .... Captain ...do you know something about the past of Ichiro on how he manage to become the coach here ? Everyone except Kotarou & Terra : .....//speechless// Terra : hm ? is there something wrong ? Tsubasa : ....do you really ....want to know ? //serious// TO BE CONTINUED ... ( P.S I would like to thank , Runaway_Marshmallow for giving out the idea of this chapter)